Nach Boannda (Kapitel)
"Nach Boannda" ist das neunte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunundvierzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve und Elayne können für einige Flüchtlinge aus Samara ebenfalls eine Passage auf dem Schiff aushandeln. Im Verlauf der nächsten Tage vertragen sie sich wieder besser und Elayne hilft Nynaeve, ihre Angst vor Tel'aran'rhiod zu überwinden. In Tel'aran'rhiod treffen sie sich mit Egwene und Amys und berichten von Masema und Salidar. Auf der Höhe von Salidar verlassen sie schließlich das Schiff. Nynaeve ist sicher, dass sie dort wie Heldinnen empfangen werden. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Wasserschlange, Samara, Ghealdan Es gibt keine Schwierigkeiten dabei, die Flüchtlinge an Bord zu bringen und auch bei der Bezahlung lässt Kapitän Neres mit sich handeln, als Nynaeve die Shienarer unauffällig bittet, ein wenig mit ihren Schwertern zu spielen. Als das Schiff ablegt, ist es so überfüllt, dass Nynaeve einen Moment lang an ihrem eigenen Einfall zweifelt, doch die Hoffnung auf den Gesichtern und der Dank der Flüchtlinge stimmen sie schnell um. Fünf Tage vergehen auf der Fahrt. Neres ist so schnell bereit, seine Kajüte für die Frauen zu räumen, dass Nynaeve die Männer im Verdacht hat. Die Kajüte ist nur wenig größer als der Wagen, in dem die Frauen bisher gewohnt haben, dafür aber viel vollgestellter. Elayne sagt, Neres sei ein Schmuggler. Nynaeve glaubt das nicht, da das Schiff so klein und unscheinbar ist, doch Elayne ist sicher. Da an Bord des kleinen Schiffes beinahe hundert Menschen sind, verlangt Nynaeve, dass der Kapitän die Ladung über Bord wirft, um Platz für die Flüchtlinge zu machen, die bisher auf Deck schlafen mussten. Elayne fragt fast beiläufig, ob es am Eldar auch Zollbeamte gibt und ob diese sich wohl für seine Ware interessieren würden, während Thom und Uno wiedereinmal ihre Waffen zeigen. Grimmig gibt der Kapitän nach und lässt Platz machen. Nynaeve ist irritiert von Agni Neres. Der Kapitän scheint Frauen regelrecht zu verabscheuen. Sein ganzes Verhalten zeigt, dass er nichts von ihnen hält und nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben will. Sie ist überrascht, dass er überhaupt eine Frau und Kinder in Ebou Dar hat, doch anscheinend bleibt er immer nur lange genug in der Stadt, um seine Ladung zu löschen und neue aufzunehmen. Aus diesem Grund vermeiden es die Frauen, sich offen anzugiften. Nynaeve bedauert es allerdings, dass sie auch nicht einmal ein ernstes Wort mit Thom, Uno und Juilin wechseln kann, die sich langsam wieder gehen lassen. Leider könnte sie das nur in der Kajüte tun, doch die ist einfach zu klein. Also zeigt Nynaeve einfach gute Laune und genießt es, dass den beiden anderen Frauen gar nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als das ebenfalls zu tun. Sie zwingt sich sogar, zu lächeln, als ihr klar wird, dass nicht einfach günstiger Wind für ihre schnelle Reise verantwortlich ist. So höflich wie möglich wirft sie Elayne vor, die Macht benutzt zu haben, doch die Tochter-Erbin erwidert lächelnd, dass niemand aus dieser Entfernung in Samara noch spüren könnte, dass sie es getan hat. Nynaeve sieht das nicht so, da gerade das Beeinflussen des Wetters bis Samara gespürt werden könnte. Andererseits denkt sie, dass Moghedien dann immer noch nicht wüsste, in welcher Richtung das Gewebe gewebt wurde und sie ist auch froh, dass sie schneller voran kommen. Immer noch lächelnd sagt Nynaeve, dass Elayne sie hätte fragen können, und Birgitte mischt sich ein und sagt, sie würde die beiden in den Fluss werfen, um sich abzukühlen, als Elaynes Gesicht einen Ausdruck annimmt, als wolle sie Nynaeve gleich beißen. Grimmig trennen sich die Frauen. Die Männer scheinen zu glauben, dass die Frauen sich wieder vertragen, doch die weiblichen Mitglieder unter den Flüchtlingen spüren ganz deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber nach und nach schwindet die feindselige Stimmung und die Frauen verstehen sich langsam besser. Nynaeve beginnt sich die Zeit damit zu vertreiben, die Verletzungen der Männer zu behandeln und sie auch heimlich mit der Macht zu heilen, wobei sie allerdings sehr vorsichtig vorgeht. Danach kümmert sie sich auch um die Flüchtlinge und deren Kinder, obwohl sie sich bei Kindern immer etwas unwohl fühlt. Das bringt auch Elayne und Birgitte hinzu, die sich gern um die Kinder kümmern. Langsam tauen die Kinder auf, und beginnen den Schrecken aus Samara zu vergessen, und unter diesen Umständen ist es den drei Frauen fast unmöglich, noch wütend zu sein. Am zweiten Tag ihrer Reise beginnt Elayne sogar, den A'dam wieder zu untersuchen und sogar Nynaeve ist bereit, sie dabei zu unterstützen. Nach und nach erfahren sie die Geschichten der Flüchtlinge, die aus dieser zerrissenen und ausgelaugten Gegend kommen. Die Männer sind größtenteils alt, weil der Prophet des Drachen alle jungen Männer angeworben hat. Sie sprechen davon, wieder Land zu bekommen und zu bebauen und von ihren Familien, von denen sie getrennt wurden. Den Frauen geht es noch schlimmer, doch sie ertragen es besser als die Männer. Drei von ihnen interessieren Nynaeve besonders: Nicola, Marigan und Areina. Nynaeve kann sich in jeder der drei Frauen irgendwie selbst erkennen, weshalb sie gerade diese Frauen besonders mag. Seltsamerweise mag sie Areina trotz ihres losen Mundwerks am liebsten und nimmt sich vor, sich um die drei zu kümmern. Am Morgen des zweiten Tages, als Nynaeve wieder einmal eine Bemerkung macht, dass Elayne nicht im Palast ihrer Mutter sei, fragt Birgitte fassungslos, ob Elayne wirklich die Tochter-Erbin von Andor sei. Elayne bestätigt und Birgitte geht davon. Beide unterhalten sich eine Weile und auch wenn Elayne nach dem Gespräch unzufrieden scheint, verstehen sie sich jetzt besser. Am nächsten Morgen nimmt Birgitte ihren richtigen Namen wieder an und sie und Elayne waschen sich die falsche Farbe aus dem Haar. Auch Nynaeve ist froh, das schreckliche Rot endlich loszuwerden. Während sie rasche Fahrt machen, merkt Nynaeve, dass Neres gern irgendwo in einem ruhigen, versteckten Seitenarm Halt machen würde, und sie gewöhnt sich an, ab und zu zu erwähnen, wie schön es für ihn sein müsste, seine Passagiere bald los zu sein und wie gut es doch den spielenden Kindern ginge, was ihn davon abhält, seinen Wunsch auszuführen. Am dritten Tag der Reise legen sie in Boannda an. In Boannda verlassen die Flüchtlinge das Schiff und man sieht ihnen an, dass sie wieder genauso entmutigt sind wie bei ihrem Aufbruch. Areina, Nicola und Marigan bleiben und alle bitten, bei Nynaeve und Elayne bleiben zu dürfen, bei denen sie sich sicher fühlen. Nynaeve geht sofort zu Kapitän Neres, der glaubt, dass er jetzt bald sein Schiff wieder für sich hat. Er ist nicht glücklich, sie weiter mitzunehmen, nimmt jedoch das Geld für die weitere Fahrt. Er hält sie für verrückt, dass er bei Salidar halten soll und Nynaeve ist wütend genug, um ihm mit der Einen Macht ein paar Stiche zu versetzen, die sie auf Mücken schiebt. Nach Boannda lässt Elayne den Wind wieder auffrischen und in der ersten Nacht nach der Stadt benutzt Nynaeve den Traum-Ter'angreal wieder. Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod Das Herz des Steins sieht aus wie immer und sie hat das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, und muss sich davon abhalten, zu fliehen. Langsam zählt sie bis tausend und ruft nach jedem vollen Hunderter nach Egwene. Je länger es dauert, desto mehr Angst hat sie und tritt schließlich aus dem Traum heraus, als ihre Freundin nicht erscheint. Ort: Wasserschlange, Altara Als sie zurück in der Kajüte ist, fängt Nynaeve an zu weinen und sagt, sie wäre es leid, immer Angst zu haben. Elayne nimmt sie sofort in den Arm, während Nynaeve sich bei ihnen ausweint. Elayne und Birgitte sagen ihr, sie sei kein Feigling. Die Behüterin erklärt, sie würde davonlaufen, wenn sie wüsste, dass Moghedien sie jagt und erklärt, Nynaeve wäre kein Feigling, sondern solle selbst bestimmen, wann der beste Zeitpunkt für einen Angriff wäre. Elayne sagt, sie würde Nynaeve beweisen, dass sie kein Feigling sei und will mit ihr zusammen noch einmal nach Tel'aran'rhiod gehen. Und obwohl Nynaeve beides nicht hören wollte, willigt sie ein. Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod Sie gehen zuerst ins Herz des Steins, danach zeigt Elayne Nynaeve den Königlichen Palast von Andor und Nynaeve führt sie durch Emondsfeld. Nynaeve hat jetzt das Gefühl, Elayne besser zu verstehen. In Emondsfeld betrachtet sie still die neu gebauten Häuser und einen Gedenkstein mit Namen von Menschen, die sie kennt. Der Gedenkstein für diejenigen, die durch die Trolloc-Angriffe und während der Schlacht von Emondsfeld gestorben sind. Es wirkt alles wohlhabend und glücklich, doch sie versteht nicht, was dort los ist. Als nächstes gehen sie in Elaidas Arbeitszimmer, das immer noch so aussieht wie früher. Doch wie jedes mal, wenn sie dort sind, stehen weniger Hocker vor dem Schreibtisch. Das Triptychon von Bonwhin ist allerdings verschwunden und auf dem noch vorhandenen Bild von Rand zeigt sich ein Riss. Sie durchsuchen die sich ständig verändernden Dokumente, doch nichts von den Informationen bringt sie weiter: * Rand hat das Rückgrat der Welt in Richtung Cairhien überquert. * Alle Aes Sedai werden aufgefordert, sofort zur Burg zurückzukehren, sofern sie keine anders lautenden Befehle von Elaida haben. * Die Augen-und-Ohren in Tarabon schicken seit einiger Zeit keine Nachrichten mehr. * Pedron Niall ruft alle Kinder des Lichts nach Amadicia zurück. * Davram Bashere ist weiterhin unauffindbar. Als sie in ihre Körper zurückkehren, sind beide Frauen schweigsam. Unaufgefordert hilft Nynaeve Elayne aus dem Kleid und Birgitte verlässt die Kajüte, um draußen zu schlafen. Elayne sagt, dass der Palast ihr sehr leer vorkam und Nynaeve sagt, das hätte an dem Ter'angreal gelegen, der sie beinahe durchscheinend aussehen ließ. Elayne antwortet schroff und sie legen sich schlafen. Nynaeve ist erleichtert, dass sie es versucht hat, denn sie ist dabei, ihre Angst zu überwinden. Sie gehen jede Nacht gemeinsam nach Tel'aran'rhiod und durchsuchen Elaidas Arbeitszimmer, erneut sind die Informationen aber nicht wirklich hilfreich, außer in dem Brief, der die Aes Sedai in Salidar auffordert, nach Tar Valon zurück zu kehren, was zeigt, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg sind. * Eine Abgesandte soll nach Salidar geschickt werden, um die Aes Sedai dort zur Rückkehr aufzufordern. Tarna Feir (Der Sturm braut sich zusammen (Kapitel)) * Künftige Novizinnen sollen auf die richtige politische Anschauung hin überprüft werden. * Die Erwähnung des Namens von Mazrim Taim ist strikt verboten. * Königin Tenobia von Saldaea und König Easar von Shienar verwehren sich höflich gegen die Einmischung der Weißen Burg in ihre Angelegenheiten. Ansonsten arbeiten sie daran, Tel'aran'rhiod besser beherrschen zu lernen. Sie versuchen, einander in ihren Träumen zu besuchen, so wie Egwene es getan hat, doch es gelingt ihnen nicht. Sie schaffen es aber, jemanden in Tel'aran'rhiod festzuhalten, als Elayne darauf kommt, Nynaeve als zum Traum zugehörig zu betrachten. Nynaeve gelingt das erst nach ein paar Tagen. Weiterhin versuchen sie, Dinge zu erschaffen, was schwieriger ist, je phantastischer oder größer ein Gegenstand ist. Elayne verwendet abwechselnd die anderen Beiden Traum-''Ter'angreal'', die beide das gleiche, durchscheinende Ergebnis in Tel'aran'rhiod liefern. Sie fühlt sich immer unwohl, da es schwieriger mit ihnen in der Welt der Träume ist und man außerdem mit ihnen arbeiten muss, da man ständig das Element Geist darauf lenken muss. Sie interessiert sich auch mehr dafür, herauszufinden, wie die beiden funktionieren und will ihre Geheimnisse ergründen. Am Tag nach ihrer Abreise hat Nynaeve vor, einen der beiden zu benutzen, und sie ist auch wütend genug dazu, da sie ein Gespräch zwischen Thom, Juilin und Uno belauscht hat, die sich alle einig sind, dass Neres den Verlust seiner Waren zu Recht betrauert, schließlich hatte er sie bezahlt, auch wenn er ein Schmuggler ist. Grimmig geht Nynaeve in die Kajüte zu Elayne, die gerade den Eiserne Scheibe-Ter'angreal nimmt, und benutzt den Bernsteinspange-Ter'angreal. Sie erklärt, dass sie vielleicht herausfinden kann, warum man mit diesem Ter'angreal nur Kleinigkeiten weben kann. Es handelt sich bei den beiden um Ter'angreal für Lehrlinge. (REFERENZEN) Man wirkt sehr durchscheinend und kraftlos mit ihnen und kann die Eine Macht kaum benutzen. Das dient vermutlich dazu, dass Lehrlinge keine Gefahren in Tel'aran'rhiod erschaffen sollen. Im Herz des Steins angekommen merkt Nynaeve, dass nicht nur Elayne ein teures Abendkleid trägt - wie immer eigentlich - sondern sie auch. Und ihr wird bewusst, warum Elayne nicht bemerkt hat, dass sie durchscheinend wirkte, denn sie selbst bemerkt an sich gar keinen Unterschied zu sonst. Doch Elayne sagt, sie wirke nebelhaft und genauso fühlt sich auch Saidar an. Nur der Ärger darüber, dass sie wirklich nichts mit der Macht anfangen kann, lässt sie wütend genug bleiben, um wenigstens den notwendigen Strang Geist beizubehalten. Amys erscheint zusammen mit Egwene und ist überrascht, dass sowohl Elayne als auch Nynaeve da sind. Sie fragt, warum sie so durchscheinend sind und ob sie gelernt hätten, auch im wachen Zustand nach Tel'aran'rhiod zu kommen. Doch Nynaeve beantwortet die Frage nicht sondern will statt dessen fragen, wie Egwene in ihren Träumen auftauchen konnte. Doch noch ehe sie das aussprechen kann, überfällt Egwene sie eindringlich mit den Neuigkeiten, so als würde sie es den beiden Frauen zum ersten mal erzählen. Nynaeve und Elayne sehen sich verwirrt an. Als Egwene endlich fertig ist, fragt Nynaeve erstaunt, ob Mat wirklich Couladin getötet hat. Elayne fragt wie immer, wie es Rand geht und Amys erklärt, dass er sich hart vorantreiben würde und auf niemanden als Moiraine hört. Egwene fügt hinzu, dass Aviendha für Elayne auf ihn aufpasst. Elayne fragt, warum Rand überhaupt weitermacht und was er tut. Sie erfahren, dass er stundenlang das Kämpfen übt, sowohl mit Lan als auch mit den Aiel. Nynaeve glaubt, dass er das eigentlich nicht brauchen sollte, da er so viele Aiel um sich hat. Außerdem ist er schwer damit beschäftigt, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Befehle auch ausgeführt werden. Weiterhin hat er anscheinend eine Schule gegründet, für die er Gelehrte und verschiedene Handwerker berufen hat. Niemand weiß, warum er das tut, doch Moiraine hatte gesagt, er wolle etwas Bleibendes zurücklassen. Amys erzählt weiter, dass die übrig gebliebenen Shaido sich nach Norden zurückziehen, doch es kommen täglich neue über die Drachenmauer und schließen sich ihnen an. Rand scheint sie vergessen zu haben, er schickt die Aiel nach Tear und hat niemandem gesagt, wieso. Moiraine weigert sich, nach dem Grund zu fragen und auch Aviendha hat nichts herausbekommen. Nynaeve sagt, sie würden es auch in Tel'aran'rhiod nicht herausfinden und will Egwene etwas fragen, doch diese unterbricht sie mit einem Hinweis auf Sheriams Arbeitszimmer und fragt, wie es ihnen inzwischen ergangen ist. Nynaeve erzählt alles, was ihnen bisher passiert ist, lässt aber die Niederlage gegen Moghedien aus. Elayne hilft ihr, so zu tun, als wären die Dinge in Samara nur wegen Galad und Masema so geschehen. Schließlich enden sie mit der Entdeckung von Salidar. Amys fragt, ob sie sicher sind, dass die Aes Sedai dort Rand folgen werden und Elayne sagt, sie müssten die Prophezeiungen des Drachen so gut kennen wie Elaida. Sie sagt, die beste Möglichkeit, die neue Amyrlin zu bekämpfen wäre, sich Rand anzuschließen, da sie sonst nichts weiter als Rebellen ohne einen legitimen Grund wären. Egwene erinnert sich schwach an Masema und sagt, sie kann ihn sich als Prophet nicht vorstellen. Sie sagt, dass Rand sicher von ihm und von Salidar erfahren will, falls sie ihn einmal dazu bringen kann, ihr zuzuhören. Amys fragt schließlich erneut, wieso sie beide anwesend sind. Sie hört interessiert zu und betrachtet Nynaeves Anstecknadel; sie fühlt sich sehr merkwürdig, als Amys sie in die Hand nimmt. Amys erklärt, dass es ihr nicht gefällt, dass jede Machlenkerin so nach Tel'aran'rhiod kommen kann. Schließlich fragt Amys, ob sie fertig sind. Sie gibt zu, dass die Treffen mehr wert sind, als sie angenommen hat. Dann verschwinden sie und Egwene. Nynaeve und Elayne begeben sich sofort in Sheriams Arbeitszimmer und der Anblick des Raumes macht Nynaeve zornig genug, um die Macht weiterhin lenken zu können. Sie hofft regelrecht, dass Sheriam in Salidar ist, um sie zu konfrontieren. Als Egwene auftaucht, hält sie den beiden sofort eine Standpauke, dass sie beinahe alles verraten hätten. Sie erklärt ihnen, dass die beiden sie nicht im Traum aufsuchen können, so wie Egwene es getan hat, da sie dazu Traumgängerinnen sein müssten. Und sobald sie ihnen die Vorhaltungen gemacht hat, erklärt sie, dass sie noch zu tun hat und verschwindet. Nynaeve ist so verlegen, dass ihr Zorn schwindet und sie erwacht sofort. Elayne schläft immer noch. Nynaeve merkt, dass sich nichts geändert hat und Egwene ihnen immer noch überlegen ist. Sie ärgert sich, nicht mit dem Verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal in Tel'aran'rhiod gewesen zu sein und schiebt den Männern die Schuld zu. Elayne erwacht schnell nach ihr und erklärt, dass sie zwar noch in Elaidas Büro war, sich dort aber nicht lange aufgehalten hat. Sie berichtet von einer Aes Sedai, die zur Aufgenommenen degradiert werden soll und Nynaeve fragt überrascht, ob sie das tun darf. Elayne sagt, Elaida würde wohl einfach machen, was sie will. Elayne klagt, dass sie weder Rand noch Aviendha eine Nachricht zukommen lassen konnte. Nynaeve sagt, er sei kein Pferd und sie seine Besitzerin und Elayne sagt, sie würde es bei Lan genauso machen. Nynaeve legt sich schlafen, doch sie hofft, dass Rand sich von den Ladys aus Tear und Cairhien nicht verführen lässt und sie vergisst. Nach und nach gleitet das Schiff nur noch an Wildnis vorbei, wo Kapitän Neres sie schließlich an ein paar Hütten zurücklässt. Nynaeve grollt, dass Elayne ihm nicht noch eine Kette als Bezahlung geben sollte, doch Elayne erklärt, es wäre der Ausgleich für seine verlorene Ware und sagt lachend, immerhin hätte er sie dieses mal tatsächlich angesehen, was auch Nynaeve zum Lachen bringt. Marigan und Nicola wollen sie weiterhin begleiten, genauso wie auch Areina. Nynaeve ist sicher, dass die drei schockiert sein werden, wenn sie Salidar erreichen. Elayne fragt, wie sie wohl empfangen werden. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie sie vielleicht nicht wie Heldinnen empfangen werden, aber sicherlich mit Küssen überhäufen, wenn sie erst einmal davon erfahren, was die beiden in Tear und Tanchico geschafft haben. Nynaeve befielt Uno, ihnen einen Weg durch das Dickicht zu bahnen. Sie will noch vor Sonnenuntergang in Salidar sein. Innerlich sorgt sie sich, dass Kapitän Neres sie vielleicht doch hereingelegt hat. Charaktere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elayne Trakand * Birgitte Silberbogen * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Uno Nomesta * Ragan * Agni Neres * Nicola Treehill * Moghedien - als Marigan * Jaril * Seve * Areina Nermasiv In Tel'aran'rhiod * Amys * Egwene al'Vere Tiere * (S'redit) Erwähnt * Lini Eltring * Galad Damodred * Valan Luca * Lan Mandragoran * Hyran * Gwil Nermasiv * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Egwene al'Vere * Rand al'Thor * Cerandin * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Bonwhin Meraighdin * Pedron Niall * Davram Bashere * Mazrim Taim * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Easar Togita * Egwene al'Vere * Sammael * Mat Cauthon * Moiraine Damodred * Aviendha * Rhuarc * Bair * Sheriam Bayanar * Lanfear * Masema Dagar * Galad Damodred * Shemerin * Idrien Tarsin - als Frau, die eine Armbrust konstruiert hat Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Seherin * Tochter-Erbin * Helden des Horns * Behüterin * Verlorene * Jäger des Horns * Aiel ** Weise Frau (Aiel) * Traumgängerin Berufe * Gaukler * Diebfänger * Soldat * Kapitän * Schmuggler * Matrose * Weber Erwähnt * Valan Lucas Menagerie * Aes Sedai ** Novizin * Wiedergeborener Drache * Prophet des Drachen * Augen-und-Ohren * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Töchter des Speers * Shaido * Car'a'carn Orte * Ghealdan ** Samara * Fluss Eldar ** Wasserschlange ** Boannda * Tel'aran'rhiod ** Stein von Tear *** Herz des Steins ** Königlicher Palast von Andor ** Zwei Flüsse *** Emondsfeld ** Weiße Burg *** Arbeitszimmer der Amyrlin Erwähnt * Tarabon ** Tanchico * Salidar * Amadicia * Ebou Dar * Shago * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Andor * Jehannah * Drachenmauer * Saldaea * Shienar * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ** Rands Schule in Cairhien * Tear (Hauptstadt) Gegenstände * A'dam * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * Wolfskopfbanner * Banner des Roten Adlers * Eiserne Scheibe-Ter'angreal * Bernsteinspange-Ter'angreal * Bonwhin-Triptychon Pflanzen * Roter Fenchel * Mardwurzel * Allheilkraut * Stupfkraut * Katzenfarn * Mavinsblätter Erwähnt * Horn von Valere * Callandor * Drachenszepter Ereignisse Erwähnt * Weißmantel-Krieg * Tarmon Gai'don Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Ghealdan Kategorie:Kapitel Schiff Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod